Ducky MoMo killed my friends
by grizztheviking
Summary: Phineas and Ferb make a ray that brings Ducky MoMo to life but make a grave error when making him. Based on the Ducky MoMo part of the episode Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror. Rated M for blood and violence.
The day was warm and sunny like most where in Danville, Phineas and his step brother Ferb where sitting in their backyard under the big oak tree in the shade as they do every morning. About that time Phineas said "Ferb, I know what where gonna do today." As he said everyday. What Phineas had in mind for this day was a surprise of sorts for his sister Candace. Ever since she was little, Candace loved Ducky MoMo with all her heart, It was her favorite cartoon series and overall icon of all time. So on this day, The boys decide they will bring Ducky MoMo to life for their lovely sister. About that time Isabella busted through the backyard gate spouting her trademark catchphrase "Whatca doooin?" Not to long after that Buford and Baljeet arrive as well.
"I'm glad everyone's here, On today's agenda is to bring Ducky MoMo to life". Phineas said with an air of adventure in his voice.  
"Oooooh" Isabella and Baljeet in unison.  
Ferb proceeded to place the order for the parts they will need while Phineas and the rest of the gang started drawing up the blueprints. Once the blueprints where refined and the Delivery man had dropped off the Materials, The best friends got too work on The Machine they call "The Ducky MoMo Animator."  
"All right Buford and Baljeet, you two work on the copper wiring, Phineas and Isabella you work on welding the outer shell. I will start writing the code we will need to Bring our fine feathered friend to life." Ferb Proclaimed to the group.  
"Sure thing boss." Buford replied

Everyone works away at the task's they where assigned by Ferb. After hours and hours of blood, Sweat, And tears, Their "Ducky MoMo animator" is complete and is ready to enter its testing phase. Isabella places the Ducky MoMo doll in the blast zone and bolted towards the blasted protected box that they made for safety reasons.  
"Ok Ferb, Let 'er rip" Said Phineas.  
Ferb pulled the lever and a green lazer beam fired and stuck the beloved doll. To the Group's shock and horror the Ducky MoMo doll had turned into a mutilated bloody mess of a creature. A Faint gurgling and hissing sound came from it as it attempted to move. It clumsily fell to the ground and started flailing about.  
"What in the heck is that thing!" Isabella said as she covered her eye's.  
"Gross" Baljeet added.  
"Awesome!" Buford said excitedly.  
"EW, Ferb get rid of it!" Phineas said in a panicked tone.  
"Aww, do we have to? He's kind of charming in a macabre sort of way." Ferb told his brother.  
"I'm afraid so" Phineas replied.

Ferb beguilingly hit the reverse switch and poof, Just like that their little freak of nature disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ferb sifts through the lines of code trying to find out what went wrong. In the mean time the rest of the group head to the store to pick up a new Ducky MoMo doll for a second attempt. After about twenty five minutes, Ferb found the bug in the code that caused the atrocity that occurred earlier. The rest of the gang wasn't going to be back for another fifteen to twenty minutes, So he decided to head inside to have a cup of tea and take a much needed break before they get back with the new doll. Once they return, They eagerly head back to their positions and prepare for another go at it.  
"Three, Two, One. FIRE!" Phineas yelled.  
Ferb pulled the lever once more. The green beam stuck the new doll and there he was, A living Ducky MoMo. Their new feathered friend hoped out of the blast zone and waddled over to greet its creators.  
"Quack quack quack." Said Ducky MoMo  
"Awe, Hi little fella. Candace will love you." Phineas said as he patted Ducky MoMo on the head.  
"Candace is at the mall and won't be back for awhile. We should play with this little guy until she gets back. Phineas said to the group.

The kids spent the whole afternoon playing in the summer sun with their new friend. They played hind 'n seek, Tag, Dodge ball, And took some much needed relaxation time under the shade tree to enjoy each others company. After they where rested up the gang start making a plan on how to surprise Candace with him. They agree to all hide in her room and when she walks in that's when they'd surprise her. They get in there hiding positions, Then about five minutes later Baljeet gave the single that she and her Best friend Stacy where headed into the house. The door knob to the room, As the duo enter the room everyone yelled surprise and showed Candace the fruit of their labor.  
"Oh my gosh Candace this is so awesome. Your brothers are amazing." Stacy said as she petted Ducky MoMo.  
"It is pretty neat, but also bustable. Think Candace, Bustable or neat bustable or neat Errrhg, I have to admit its pretty neat." Candace said aloud.  
"Well he's all your" Buford said.  
"Hope you like him, It was a labor of love." Said Isabella.  
"Thanks you guys, You have no idea how long iv wanted to meet ducky MoMo." Candace said.  
The kids left the room because Stacy and Candace where going to watch a movie with their friend Jenny who was suppose to arrive any minutes. They where gonna watch cheesy horror movies and have a sleep over. The doorbell rung, It was Jenny, Candace Invited her in and quickly introduced her to her new pet.  
"He's such a sweetie" Jenny replied in a sweet motherly tone.  
The trio and their duck walked up the stairs and entered Candace's room. Eager to start their movie marathon they put the DVD in right away and star watching.  
"This movie is suppose to be really bad." Candace said in an excited tone.  
The girls spend the first half of the movie making fun of it and talking about whats been going on in their lives.  
"I'm just saying if i where in a situation like this, id be the first to die." Stacy said during the movie. The other girls laughed and agreed  
"Oh, Where out of popcorn." Jenny said.  
"Oh, no problem. I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Stacy said.  
Stacy headed downstairs towards the bathroom, Little did she know she was being followed by a little yellow demon.

She enters the bathroom but when she closed the door she seen a figure in mirror. Stacy gasped before she realized who it was. It was indeed Ducky MoMo. "Oh hey. When did you get here?" Stacy asked as she bent down to be on eye level with the creature. Ducky MoMo Revealed a razor blade he had kept in his bill and slit Stacy's through before she could yell for help. The poor girl bled out on the bathroom floor while her killed stood over her and quacked maniacally. After He made sure Stacy had perished, The little yellow maniac went to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest, Sharpest steak knife he could find then quickly set out in search of his next kill. He bolted down the hall towards Linda and Lawrence bedroom. He opened the door and walked inside. Linda opened her eye's for a split second only to close them because she was so tied.  
"Candace, what did i say about waking me to bust your brothers." Linda said assuming it was her daughter doing what she had done in the past to mothers dismay. Ducky MoMo jumped on the bed, Grabbed Linda's mouth and stabbed her multiple times in the chest. Lawrence awoke in a hurry to the sound of his wife's death. Acting quickly Ducky MoMo slit Lawrence's through just as he did with Stacy so he could yell for help or yell.

Back upstairs the girls started to worry about their friend who had not returned from the bathroom.  
"We better go check on her, She's probably just got scared an hid in the closet." Jenny said.

The two girls headed downstairs to find their missing friend. They spread out and start searching. Jenny walks over to the bathroom door and says. "Stace, you in there?". When no one replied she opened the door to find her friend dead on the floor lying in a pool of her own blood. Jenny screamed at the top of her lungs and fell to her knee's. Candace ran to her frightened friend as fast as she could.  
"Oh, Oh my god." Candace said in total shock and panic.  
They then noticed the stuffing that was lying around the room that her killer had lost.  
"No, It... It cant be." Candace said.  
"Be what?." Jenny asked fighting back tears in her eye's  
"D... Ducky MoMo." Candace muttered.  
"It can be. he was so sweet." Jenny said back in a soft tone.  
"Quack." Ducky MoMo appeared behind them brandishing the bloody steak knife.  
The two girls make a break for it with the little yellow terror right behind them. They run as fast as they can towards the staircase to try and awake Phineas and Ferb. In a panic as they are sprinting up the stairs, Jenny tripped and fell down the stairs.  
"JENNY!" Candace yelled  
Before she could get up Ducky MoMo grabbed her hair and drug her into the hallway. Candace could now only see the shadow of the two. Jenny started to yell, all you could hear was the sounds of her screaming and getting beat to death while her shadow was flailing about agents the wall. Candace's continues op the stairs and makes in into her brothers room where she locked the door and pushed a dresser up agents the door.  
"Uhgmm, Candace? What are you doing up at this time?" Phineas asked.  
"Its Ducky MoMo. He went crazy and murdered everyone else in the house." Candace told the boys in a panicked tone.  
The boys started to tear up at the news of the loss of their parents.'  
"No, now is not the time to mourn. There's a killer in the house that we created and its up to us to stop it." Ferb told Phineas and Candace.  
"Your right." Phineas said as he wiped his tears away.  
"We need to lure him into the backyard and zap him with the will get rid of him" Ferb said taking charge of the situation.

The trio of siblings exit the room and proceed as carefully as possible, acting as a swat team of sorts. They make it to the kitchen and make a break for the sliding glass door. However once they make it into the back yard, there he was staring at them with his beady little eye's. Phineas ran towards the machine while Ferb acted as the bait to lure him to the blast zone. Ducky MoMo jumped on the back of Ferb, He fell to the ground as Phineas powered up the machine.  
"Hurry up and fire!" Ferb yelled as Ducky MoMo was raising up the knife to deal the final blow.  
Just in time Phineas fired the lazer and the little yellow assassin disappeared in a yellow cloud of dust.  
"Is, Is he gone?" Candace asks peering around from the tree.  
"Yeah , He's gone." Phineas replied.

The kids quickly head inside and phone the police and explains the horror that had took place at their home. The police swiftly arrive along with detectives to process the scene. The kids life was never quite the same after the events of that day. Phineas and Ferb moved in with Isabella and her family and Candace moved in with her boyfriend Jeremy. Candace started a job at bruger with Jeremy to help support her and her brothers financially.


End file.
